


My Betrayal

by FAiTh_6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It's really short, M/M, Mentioning of cheating, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAiTh_6/pseuds/FAiTh_6
Summary: I never thought I would do this to him. But I did and I'm sorry... I really am.Or the one where Louis might or might not have cheated on Harry.





	My Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written with other characters since I had to write it for school. But I decided to change the names and post it on here.  
> Please note that this was written almost 3 years ago and has been on my Wattpad all this time.  
> I know it's really short, but give it a go anyway. I promise it's not that bad.  
> Enjoy!

It was dark outside and the wind blew through the trees. The only light in the room came from the moonlight and the night lamp on his bedside table.  
I ruined it. I really did. I sighed and felt tears welling up in my eyes. It was deathly silent in the room. The only noise being our breathing. I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted to wait until the right moment was there. I closed my eyes and my mind wandered off to the event that occurred five minutes ago.

I was just changing in my pyjamas when he had wrapped his arms around my waist. He would kiss the back of my head and nuzzle his nose in the crook of my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, but apparently he hadn't noticed. Then, he turned me around and I was looking in his green eyes. His eyes were filled with love and I couldn't bear it anymore.

The clearing of his throat brought me back to the here and now.  
"Why?" Whispered he. I didn't move, I couldn't. I looked at the dressing-table, which was a real mess. I should clean it up, maybe tomorrow. Carefully, I glanced in the mirror. I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, shoulders slumped forwards.  
"Louis," he whispered. I could hear he was trying not to cry. Why wouldn't he just scream and yell at me? That would make things so much easier. But no, he would never do that. He's not a screamer, never was and never will.  
"Say something," he whispered. I couldn't speak. I lost my voice. I didn't know the truth could hurt so much.  
"Louis," he said a little louder. I heard he became annoyed with my silence, but I still couldn't move nor speak. Everything was a mess in my head and not only in my head. Guilt was eating on the inside of me and I couldn't see clear anymore, tears troubling my vision.  
"Why?" He said on a normal volume. I looked down and closed my eyes. The hurt in his voice was too much. A tear rolled down my cheek. And another one.  
"Louis, say something," he said on a harsh tone. I gasped. That was the first time he ever yelled at me. I heard him taking a breath.  
"For God's sake, Louis!" He screamed. That was it. I fell to my knees, my hand covering my mouth to muffle the sound of my sobs, my other hand on my forehead. My shoulders started to shake violently. I heard the bed cracking. He was walking over to me. I started to cry even harder.  
"Louis," he said in a soft voice. I shook my head. I felt his hands on my arms and before I knew it, he lifted me up, putting me back on my feet. He turned me around and I looked in his eyes. This time there wasn't any love in it, only hurt and disbelief. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't stop them. He pulled me close to his chest and my hands gripped his pyjama shirt and I held on it for dear life. My tears were making his shirt wet, but he seemed not to care.

"Sorry, shouldn't have yelled at you," he whispered, barely audible.  
"Louis, I love you." My head shot up and my hands loosened their grip on his shirt. I did a step back and shook my head, tears still running down my cheeks. I looked at him and saw a single tear falling out of the corner of his eye.  
"Please Louis, tell me. Why?" His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. I took a deep breath, trying to control it.  
"I-I can't... Harry. I-I... j-just can't," I said with a trembling voice. He nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line.  
"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch." He turned around and walked out of our bedroom. I slipped under the covers and started crying again.  
I betrayed my own husband. I cheated on him...Why? How is this nightmare going to end? I closed my eyes. The moon lighting up the empty spot beside me. What have I done...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts behind in the comments.


End file.
